It's Over, isn't it?
by ShieldYourEyes
Summary: A oneshot between Sora and Riku...really light shounenai involved... I might turn it into a real story later.


A/N This is my first story uploading to FanFic. I was pretty bored and was on a KH swing so i went..."i wanna write a SoxRiku one shot!" And so...here it is! Being my first story, I would love any form of _constructive_ criticism...not flaming. Abd while it is really light, there is some shounen-ai...so if u don't like it, don't read it. Thanks for reading and _try_ to enjoy.

* * *

Sora looked over at his silver haired friend seated two feet away from him, as sifted his hands through the dark sands of the non-existent world that the nobodies use as an in-between area. He noticed the dark blue light casted by the moon on the oceans black waters shining onto Riku's features… deepening the curves and shadows of his face, and giving his hair an odd shine that held Sora's eyes in place.

Following the lines of his hair, Sora's gaze made its way to Riku's now closed eyes. His silver haired friend had a look of hidden pain; his eyes tightened… trying to hide the effect his wound was having on him.

Riku's eyes opened, catching Sora just as the brunette blushed and quickly turned away. Riku laughed a little inside at the innocence of his old friends and began talking, "It's over, isn't it?"

Riku didn't notice the effect his words were having on his companion until he looked over and saw the boy close to tears.

Riku looked over into Sora's piercing blue eyes, and sensing instability, Riku grabbed Sora's hands in both of his, "You okay Sora?" He asked, with a reassuring smile lighting up his face.

The always happy image of Sora broke, as his breaking smile faded and turned into a frown.

He gripped Riku's hands harder and brought them closer to his face, not caring when a tear fell into his friend's hand.

Riku's voice took on a tone of concern for his crying friend, "Sora…what's wrong, you should be happy, we've found each other together again, and for good this time. And one day, maybe, we can find a way back to the island. There are no more fights, no more new worlds, no more darkness…we're finally safe."

"Riku…that's the problem, too much has happened… how can it all be over?" Another tear fell from Sora's face as he buried himself deeper in his friend's hands.

Riku brought Sora into himself, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's back and holding Sora's head tight to his chest. Sora forgot about the embarrassment he would've felt in this situation, and melted into Riku, burying his tears into his best friend's shoulder.

Sora soon found himself sobbing uncontrollably, as drop after drop of salted water dampened Riku's shirt, his only tie to reason becoming the anchoring embrace of Riku's arms.

After a few minutes of this embrace; Riku felt the flow on his shirt begin to wane, and soon was able to help Sora recover by placing a supportive hand on the brown haired boy's head.

"Finished now Sora? It felt like you had a waterworks instead of eyes," said Riku with a light laugh in his voice.

"Thanks Riku, I'm sorry if I freaked you out…it's just, I guess I _am_ glad that it's over…I just needed a minute to…to think about all we've been through." Sora peered up from Riku's shoulder with a shaky smile then realized where he was.

He blushed instantly, jerking back from Riku's chest and stuttering, "Ah! R-R-Riku, s-sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

Riku responded by holding the keyblade wielder tighter then letting go.

"Chill Sora, it's ok. You just had a break-down, I think it's okay if you want to be held during one of those." Riku laughed even harder at the embarrassed expression on his friend's face as Sora retreated across the sand into his own thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora laid there in silence thinking over what would happen now, and before he knew it, he felt the tide licking at his bare feet.

He almost jumped up when he felt the chilled water, and scrambled backward out of the water's range. It was then he looked over and noticed Riku was asleep, and at the rate the water was climbing; the older boy's shins would be covered in icy water for however long he remained sleeping.

Seeing as to how Sora would rather not be stuck alone on these weird islands with only a half-frozen body for comfort, he decided to move Riku out of the chilling water's grasp.

Sora sat up and crawled over to Riku, and grabbed his arm with one his own gloved hands.

"Sora…what are you doing…?" Riku stated calmly, hoping to not give Sora a stroke or anything serious, and almost succeeding in doing so anyway.

"OH! Riku you're awake!" Almost shouted a startled Sora.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I am, and I'm also pretty sure that you're holding my arm with a grip you could probably use to kill a small animal," pointed out Riku. "So if you wanna keep it there…at least relax your death-grip"

"What! I was just trying to lift you out of the water, I was afraid you'd die or something!"

"Sure you were," said Riku, a sly smile darkening his features.

"Pervert," said Sora, slinking back to his original spot and mumbling something about leaving Riku to freeze to death.

It was at this time Riku felt the ice cold grip of the water, and shot up, "HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!!!"

"Told ya," said a snickering Sora.

This time it was Riku's turn to grumble a little. Until he got an idea that was definitely worth almost freezing.

"So, Sora. You get me once and now you think you're the king of the world, eh?" Riku got on all fours and started moving slowly toward Sora like a dog.

"Riku…what're you doing?!" A look of fear replaced Sora's smile as he started to get up and possibly run from his advancing "friend."

When he received no response from Riku other than a low-pitched chuckle, Sora jumped up and turned around, preparing to run.

Riku leaped through the air, taking Sora to the ground with him. He leaned in so he was breathing suggestively on one of Sora's "fire-truck red" ears. "Who's the funny guy now Sora," Riku said in a seductive whisper.

Sora twitched in distress as he felt the hot air assault his ear, gasping at the awkward rush of heat. When he finally received a shot of adrenaline, he broke free, and retreated to a distance of 10 feet. Just the range he needed to escape from the maniacally laughing silver-haired boy across from him on the darkened beach.

Riku recovered and looked over toward Sora, then burst out into a greater laugher fit than before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT NOW YOU PERVERT!!!" Sora yelled.

"Sora…" Riku said, almost solemnly, hiding his laughter temporarily, "Nice tent…" Riku proceeded to laugh in a volume that could probably break a window.

Sora appeared completely innocent and confused… well… until he looked down. _Oh, God…someone shoot me…_

* * *

Yay! Someone finished my first Fic XD. And by the way, "Review...you know you want to..." 


End file.
